1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to non-volatile magnetic memory and particularly to manufacturing magneto (also referred to as “magnetic”) tunnel junction (MTJ) included in the non-volatile magnetic memory.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that current memory is experiencing its manufacturing limitations and is subject to dramatically change in the coming years. Magnetic memory offers an alternative to replacing current memory however, manufacturing of magnetic memory, such as magnetic random access memory (MRAM), is experiencing its own set of problems. Challenges, not easy to overcome, remain largely in the fabrication of scalable and reliable magneto (also referred to as “magnetic”) tunnel junction (MTJ), an active and vital part of the MRAM. An MRAM element is typically made of MTJ and surrounding layers, all formed on a substrate. The MTJ generally serves to save information or data by changing its magnetic orientation, which in some MTJs occurs upon the flow of suitable electrical current through the MTJ.
In these types of MTJs, the MTJ is typically made of a fixed layer, fixed in its magnetic orientation, a barrier layer, and a free layer whose magnetic orientation defines the state of the MTJ's and is switchable according to the current flowing therethrough, relative to the magnetic orientation of the fixed layer.
A tantalum layer is typically formed on top of the MTJ and used to establish a connection to the MTJ for incorporating the MTJ in the MRAM. However, due to the current manufacturing downfalls, the thickness of this tantalum layer ultimately reduced to the point where this layer no longer serves its purpose and even more detrimentally, causes defective MRAM elements because its thickness is so small that connection to it causes shorting of the fixed and free layers across the barrier layer that is positioned between the fixed and free layers.
What is needed is reliable manufacturing of MRAM elements.